


Star

by bertererei



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Foul Language, M/M, Warrior!Eren AU, repost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28454118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bertererei/pseuds/bertererei
Summary: "If I can catch a star in this jar, you have to give me a kiss.“
Relationships: Porco Galliard/Eren Yeager
Comments: 7
Kudos: 137





	Star

**Author's Note:**

> I was told to stop fooling around and to return this child. 
> 
> So here we go. Kicking off my "2020 Bad Mood Go Away" Fes: Porco x Eren.
> 
> Prompt: Star

The idea actually came from his dad, not that Porco would ever willingly admit that out loud for anyone to hear. If anyone asks, he got the idea from the romance novels that he so totally doesn’t read. H-he borrowed his mom’s books. Y-yeah. Let’s go with that.

"It was quite romantic,” his mom said when asked. “I ended up caving and agreed to a date with him on the spot!”

“I don’t get it. What part about that is romantic?” Marcel asked, wrinkling his nose.

Their mom laughed. “You’ll understand when you find someone special.”

And that isn’t to say that Porco found someone that he fancies. He so doesn’t think that Eren is special in any form of the word. It’s just…

He thinks it’ll be really nice to have Eren’s lips against his own instead of against his wounds for once. And if that just so happens to convince Eren that Porco makes a great kissing partner, Porco most definitely won’t complain.

That’s all.

It’s so totally not a crush. Shut up, Marcel.

But since it totally isn’t anything romantic, he doesn’t need to ask for a date or anything silly like his dad did. All he has to do is…

Porco holds up his empty jar in front of Eren. “If I can catch a star in this jar, you have to give me a kiss.”

There’s a small pause as Eren tilts his head to the side, probably trying to understand what Porco is asking for. Then he glances at Marcel. Porco doesn’t know what kind of a filthy lie Marcel told Eren with just his eyes, because Eren looks back at Porco with a scowl.

“Stop being stupid and pay me back for my pudding.”

B-but his mom said it was romantic! Why isn’t Eren falling for it?

Porco is so caught off-guard that he feels his eyes beginning to water. His mom said that this would work!

“Why are you crying? You ate my pudding. If anything, I should be crying!” Eren snaps.

“Let me catch a stupid star for you!” Porco yells back.

“I don’t want your stupid star! I want pudding!”

With a frustrated yell, Porco tackles Eren to the ground to wrestle him. He hears Marcel sigh faintly in the background.

That’s how they spent their childhood before the Paradis Mission.

*

“Yo,” he greets as he comes to sit down next to Eren. “I had to jump through hoops for this, so be grateful. Look. Pudding.”

Eren stirs from what has to be an uncomfortable position, held up by the chains of the cavern. This is the fate of shifters who will soon be giving up their titans. But isn’t it too cruel? Eren still has time left in his term. Do they really have to…?

Porco has to first loosen the bindings around Eren’s mouth. While Eren gets used to moving his mouth after being held for so long, Porco unscrews the jar containing the homemade pudding. He made sure to request that it be super sweet for Eren. He wonders if this dumbass would even notice.

Taking a spoonful of the pudding, he holds up for Eren to eat.

“What’s the occasion? You got me pudding instead of an empty jar?” Eren remarks with a lopsided grin.

“If you don’t want it, then I’m fine with eating all of this in front of you.”

Eren sniggers but accepts the pudding in his mouth. His eyes slide close, probably enjoying his last meal before…

“They decided on the date.”

No verbal answer from Eren. Instead, he nods while keeping his eyes closed. Porco scoops another spoonful of pudding and puts it near Eren’s mouth. Dumbass don’t even bother to open his eyes and gobbles up the pudding. Even after everything, he’s still going to trust Porco? But it's because Porco made that careless remark in front of Magath that Eren is currently tied up like this. If he had just been careful... If he had understood that Eren's words meant he was no longer following Marleyan orders blindly... This wouldn't have happened.

Does Eren even realize that?

“It’s going to be tomorrow.”

Eren lets out a soft sigh. “This pudding tastes delicious. I haven’t had any in forever. Did you know that there aren’t any puddings on that island? Such a shame, really. They’re missing out.”

Porco hates that he feels so happy that Eren is enjoying this stupid pudding.

“Despite that, you liked that place so much that you’d betray Marley for them.”

There’s a soft expression on Eren’s face that Porco hates. In fact, Porco hates that half-smile, too. That gentle look in Eren’s eyes? That small giggle like they’re kids again and they’re discussing their next prank? That tilt of the head as Eren watches Porco like he sorely missed this? Sorely missed Porco?

He hates it all.

“When Marcel got eaten while trying to protect me, I couldn’t help but to wonder what we were fighting for. Why do we stand as Marley’s tools and shield? Why must we bite when ordered and die when it’s convenient for them? Why do we have this leash tied around our necks?”

“Because our ancestors-”

Eren clicks his tongue. “Oh come on, Pock. It’s my last day alive. Be honest with me… Oh, and give me more pudding.”

Annoying.

Porco does as asked and scoops another spoonful of pudding for Eren. Then he answers the question.

“Because if we don’t obey, our family dies.”

Eren nods seriously. He takes a second to swallow the pudding. Then he opens his mouth again, demanding more.

“Do you want to have a conversation or do you want to eat?” Porco asks.

“I can’t do both?” comes the predictable whine.

With a sigh, Porco feeds Eren.

“So what’s your point? You’ll give up your family for the sake of shaking off this leash? You haven’t taken off your collar, though. Anyone else can simply attach a leash to you,” Porco points out.

Eren stretches his lips into a humorless grin, showing off his teeth. “They’d have to catch me first.”

Porco scoops the last bit of pudding, carefully making sure to scrape every bit off of the jar. Then he goes to hold it before Eren’s mouth. But before Eren’s lips can touch the spoon, Porco puts the pudding into his own mouth instead.

“H-hey! That’s my-”

He crashes their lips together. Eren’s mouth is open from when he was trying to accuse Porco of stealing his pudding. Porco takes shameless advantage by pushing the last bit of pudding through.

Eren’s mouth tastes sweet. Honestly, Porco isn’t a huge fan of sweets. But he feels like he can get addicted to this.

He pulls back slowly, reluctantly. And to the wide-eyed shock on Eren’s face, he can only manage out, “It can’t be me?”

“E-excuse me?” Eren squeaks.

“Me,” Porco repeats, motioning to himself. “It can’t be me that puts a leash on you? You can’t swallow your pride and stay for me? It’ll only be a few years. You don’t have that much time left on your term. So can’t you just… just apologize and spend your last days with me? For me?”

What a horribly tragic expression that Eren is making.

Of course, he won’t agree.

Porco already knew that.

If it were this easy to convince Eren, he would never have betrayed Marley. That’s just how strong Eren’s conviction is. Porco doesn’t know if he’s glad to know that Eren hasn’t changed or angry that Eren won’t.

Why can’t Porco ever be important to Eren?

“Forget it, Eren. Don’t worry about it.”

Eren lets the silence between them lengthen for a bit longer. Then he asks, “The person who’ll be inheriting my titan… Erm… H-have they decided…?”

“Yeah. Me.”

“That’s a relief,” Eren says, a huff of laughter between his words. “I’m glad that it’ll be you.”

Porco isn’t.

“What’s with that expression? I thought you like romantic things.”

“What part of this is romantic, exactly?” Porco demands.

Eren grins. “You don’t find it romantic? To be consumed by the one you love. Isn’t that pretty much saying that you’ll always spend forever with them?”

Call Porco boring, but he’d rather have Eren be alive.

“It’s not romantic,” Porco says.

“Well, I think it’s more romantic than an empty jar.”

Porco rolls his eyes. “The idea was that I’d catch a star in it for you, smartass. The jar by itself wasn’t the point. Why do you always focus on the wrong things?”

“I suppose asking you to catch it for me now would be too late,” Eren sighs. “After all, you’ve already stolen a kiss.”

“T-that’s…! You!! I’ll catch you a stupid star! Are you happy now?”

Eren pretends to think really hard about it. Then with a lopsided grin, he shakes his head.

“Nope. Not happy. I think you should catch me multiple stars. And in return, kiss me again. For every star you’ll catch for me, kiss me.”

“Oh, that’s going to be a problem,” Porco says. He leans in and gives Eren a small kiss and pulls back with a grin. “Because at that rate, I’ll never be able to stop kissing you.”

*

The door to cavern closes shut behind him.

Porco covers his face and forces himself to take a deep breath. He cannot cry here. This is Marleyan territory. Any sign of wavering would guarantee his own death, never mind what will happen to his family. And after everything that Marcel did to keep their family safe, Porco cannot in good conscious throw everything away. 

But damn it, damn it, damn it.

It’s not fair. It’s not fair. It’s not. It’s not.

How many more is he going to lose? His brother and Eren and then? How much more will Marley rob from him?

*

"You're back?" his mom asks, looking at him in clear shock.

Porco scowls. What is this stupid woman talking about? Of course, he's back. He lives here!

"Well, it's just... I figured you'd run away with Eren after freeing him," she says.

"If I do that, then you and dad die," Porco points out.

W-what's that disgusted look his mom is giving him? 

"We don't need our sons to sacrifice themselves for us," she growls. "Why can't you and Marcel have realized that? Do what you want to do! We lived our lives. We lived satisfied and we raised you two to grow up and live just as satisfied. Why is that so hard for you two to understand?"

... Huh? What's she talking about? Isn't the point of being a Warrior to protect one's family? Isn't that why they became Warriors? 

"You're an idiot! An idiot! An idiot! An idiot!" his mom yells.

Later, when his dad comes home, he also stares blankly at Porco and asks, "You're back?"

Porco drops his head in his hands and muffles his annoyed scream.

*

The bombs shaking the world right now couldn’t have come at a better time. He was already outside as it was, trying to catch those stars for Eren. Why not dodge bombs as well?

After giving instructions to his family and fellow Warriors Candidates to evacuate, Porco runs.

With everything burning as it is, there’s no way that Eren’s execution will be held tomorrow. In fact, maybe Marley would be willing to put their pride to the side for a bit to ask Eren to join them in fighting off this enemy instead of risking a brand new titan shifter that won’t be able to control themself.

And if it just so happens that Eren escaped during the chaos of things… then…

Then it’s fine, isn’t it?

If Porco were to disappear with him?

If they spent the rest of Eren’s remaining term together? His family more or less has given the permission. So it's fine, isn't it? If he's labeled a traitor or not, it's all fine?

Ah, whatever. He’ll think about complicated things like that later.

Right now, he just wants to see Eren.

*

It occurs to him belatedly that he should have looked into who dropped those bombs before he blindly ran.

Marley has a handful of enemies as it is. And that number shrinks astronomically low when you start to wonder which of them have the guts to drop bombs on Liberio. Hell, Porco actually thinks the number might be zero.

Ergo, the only one who might attempt something like this is believed to not have the technology for it.

Yeah.

The Devils from Paradis Island.

“Sorry Porco,” Eren tells him with a sheepish dip of the head. “But you won’t be able to eat me just yet.”

He is no longer bounded by the chains. The Survey Corps members around him look worried, but he waves them away. Porco can’t hear it, but he assumes Eren is telling them that he wants to talk to Porco a bit.

That’s why Eren allowed himself to get caught, didn’t he? That’s why he was unafraid of the upcoming execution. Because he knew that he would be rescued.

Porco feels his lips pull into an exasperated grin.

“And where do you think you’re going without me?”

Eren frowns. “What about your family?”

“What about yours?”

Lucky him, that’s all he needs to say.

“It’s going to be hard,” Eren warns him. “I won’t be able to protect you. And I have no idea how the other Survey Corps people will feel about you.”

“Oh, I’m very charming,” Porco assures him.

Laughing, Eren takes Porco’s hand. “Thanks for coming with me.”

Isn’t it Porco who should be thanking him? For allowing him to come along? For not leaving him behind once more. Because to be honest, Porco thinks that’s what he can’t stand the most.

“I still have those stars to catch for you,” Porco says.

“Let’s add one more to the list.”

Despite not having had any more pudding, Eren still tastes quite sweet.

_Fin._

**Author's Note:**

> “Porco… That’s not a star,” Eren says when he sees the fireflies in the jar.
> 
> “B-but they glow like they are in the dark! They’re pretty much stars! Shut up! It’s romantic!”
> 
> Eren sighs dramatically. “Only you would say bugs are romantic!”
> 
> Having no choice, Porco tackles Eren down to wrestle. When he hears a soft sigh of exasperation, he can’t help but to mistakenly believe that it’s Marcel. That they’re back to when they’re little, playing in the Liberio internment zone.
> 
> Then Eren puts him in a headlock, laughing delightedly, and the illusion shatters. They’re by the Survey Corps training grounds of Paradis. The soldiers with emblems of wings on their backs (“Wings of freedom,” Eren said dreamily) watch the two of them with amusement.
> 
> They’ll never get that childhood back.
> 
> But Porco has a few more years before Eren’s term expires.
> 
> Until then, this is enough.


End file.
